dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Pint Cherryoak
:: "H-how rude! Why do they always target the healer first?'"'' ::: ― Pint after she was hit, while being flanked by enemies. '''Pint Cherryoak is a half-elf Life Cleric. Pint is played by Franzie Martin. Intro Write your character's Introduction here Description Appearance She is unusually tall for her race, with only an inch or two short of being a six-footer. She is lanky in built, and stands with a slouched, shy posture. One wouldn't have took her for a female at first -- with her blonde hair cut in a short crop that looks like it's been tousled by a gaggle of cats, or with her ungainly stride with her lengthy limbs. Her fingers and one knee is usually in bandages, as her clumsiness often leads to minor injuries. Her mace and shield strapped on her back, the latter looked more battle-worn and the symbol of Ilmater emblazoned on it. On her belt are different pouches, vials and pockets -- smelling of herbs and reagents and other potion-making ingredients. She sports the usual travelling clothes, but in the gray muted colors that followers of Ilmater usually wear. Personality She tends to be timid and overly polite to new acquaintances. But she warms up easily, especially those who assists her or treats her kindly. As a medical practitioner, she strives to be methodological and intuitive on how to engage any endeavor, thus always asking and consulting her companions for a plan; and easily rattled and panicky if there is none. Also, her curious nature nudges her to always ask questions and observe her surroundings. Due to her training, she developed an emphatic and caring nature towards the weak - always ready to give a hand even at the cost of her own comfort (and safety). She is not shaken with images of blood and diseases (bec. of her line of work) but is disgusted with bullying, violent cruelty and parasites (esp roaches). Thus, she uses her abilities mostly to heal, or to assist her companions in battle. However, she'll use offensive spells if pushed up against a wall. Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Early life Write Early life story if applicable. Delete this if not applicable. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Artemisia "Art" Cherryoak Pint's biological sister. Skilled with a bow, she supports the family by hunting game to sell or being hired as a sellsword. Growing up together, Pint idolizes her older sister, and even though she lacks the skills to emulate her sister's stealthiness (so she could be a ranger too), the cleric makes up for it with her keen perception, as they traverse the forest together to gather food and wood. Art left their family home five years ago, without any reason for doing so, and no news of her disposition. Even after countless attemps of badgering and pleading, her mother kept quiet about why her sister left. The young cleric misses Art, and also worried of her older sister's fate. So when Pint decided to go adventuring for coin, she set her mind to also gather news of her older sister's whereabouts, and try to bring her home. Mother Bikini The head cleric of the Ilmater monastery where Pint was trained. Her official title is 'Revered Sister of the House, Bikini Tupis' but most of the junior clergy and the patients under her wing address her as "Mother Bikini" due to her motherly affection towards her wards. She is a chubby, jovial middle aged human. She rarely nags or even talks much, but rather exclaim a phrase or two and then chuckles mischievously. She frequently hums tunes as she goes about her tasks. Mother Bikini gave Pint permission to leave the monastery, after the latter asked to go home to attend to her ailing mother. Months after, Pint visited the abbey and asked for a temporary leave, as she took on a personal quest. Mother Bikini just chuckled and gave her full support, hoping that the young cleric will deepen her knowledge and faith whilst adventuring. As a sign of her blessing, Mother Bikini gave her a sturdier shield, with Ilmater's symbol emblazoned on it (without Pint's knowledge that the shield was in fact, from Art). Emerald Enclave (faction) She chose to join the Emerald Enclave in the hopes of meeting people (especially druids and rangers) who knows Art, or has any information about her whereabouts. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * +1 Shield * Wand of Magic Detection * * Feats and Proficiencies * Proficient in using a herbalist kit to create healing potions. Class Abilities As a cleric aligned with the Life Domain, her usual attitude and goal in combat is to keep her allies up and alive, aid them in battle and sometimes deals with the undead if they come in unruly groups. Thus, she uses her spells mainly for healing purposes, as her healing spells are more effective. As for support, she also ask her deity for Aid or to Bless her and her companions. She usually prays for Guidance for her and her partymates, or to Revivify a fallen comrade. For defensive purposes, or if pushed into a corner, she casts Toll the Dead to dissuade enemies on engaging her further. Class1 Features * Disciple of Life - makes her healing spells more effective. * Channel Divinity: Preserve Life - her 'emergency life bank'; in case she has out of healing spells. * Blessed Healer - each time Pint cast healing spells on others, she heals herself a bit as well. * Channel Divinity: Turn Undead or Destroy Undead- prays to Ilmater to censure the Undead. Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters